Mesolitikum Basara
by Inersia45Radiasi
Summary: "Nonton film yuk!" ajak Katsuie. "Boleh!" jawab Sakon./ Menceritakan sebuah kehidupan purba Bakon dan Batsuie-dua sahabat Homo sapiens dengan otak mereka yang cerdas tetapi dari kedua suku yang berbeda./ "Huha huha huha! BAKON HUHA!"/ "Maafkan aku, Sakon...," ucap Batsuie sedih./ Akankah persahabatan mereka berakhir bahagia?/Warning: STRESS YANG BERLEBIHAN! DLDR... Review?


Yey! Akhirnya ngepublish lagi! Tapi dengan cerita yang ga jelas tiada habisnya, keripik Managamasa (karena MaIchi sudah biasa), dan... OOC LAGI!

Cerita ini terinspirasi saat aku sedang belajar biologi dan saat itu sedang belajar protista. Dan mahkluk itu mirip benda yang biasa di pakai manusia. Maka terlahirlah FF ini!

HOREEEE! BASARA PUNYA SCI-FI!

OKE. Yang mau baca, mangga~

Siapa tahu yang anak kelas 9 yang mau UN tertarik masuk—ehum!—IPA... *diomelin sana-sini*

 **Warning: Gaje! Kata yang tidak diItalic sama sekali! Modern Era! - Mesolitikum Era! Pengetahuan yang luar biasa gaje...!  
 _STRESS YANG BERLEBIHAN_  
DLDR...**

* * *

Siang bolong yang membosankan...

"Huaaa! Bosan!" seru Sakon di kamarnya.

Katsuie yang kebetulan ada di sana memberi usul, "Bagaimana kalau kita nonton? Sepertinya nonton film itu menyenangkan."

"Wah! Boleh tuh! Ide bagus! Tapi jangan cerita yang ngebosenin!" Sakon kembali semangat sedikit.

"Gini aja, kau beli makanan dan biarkan aku yang menyiapkan tempatnya. Soal film, kita bisa minta usul yang lain," usul Katsuie.

"Oke!" Sakon pun langsung meluncur keluar. Mengambil helm, memakainya, lalu menaiki motor, Brrrreeeeem...!

Katsuie melihat keluar jendela. Setelah memastikan Sakon benar-benar pergi, Katsuie mempersiapkan semuanya. DVD player, TV 70 inchi yang memang sudah dimiliknya, dan remote. Gelas dan nampan untuk makanan sudah disiapakan.

Kebetulan di rumah itu terdapat tujuh orang, termasuk Sakon dan Katsuie. Saat Katsuie sedang beres-beres, ke lima orang yang lain langsung turun dan membantunya. Tiga orang memilih film, dua orangnya lagi membantu Katsuie.

"Katsuie, menurutmu yang mana, Basara Gakuen, Judge End, atau Basara Dokugan?" tanya Mitsunari yang sedang mencari film-filmnya.

"Tidak. Itu sudah biasa..." Katsuie masih sibuk membereskan.

Yukimura yang juga ikut mencari, memberi usul, "Bagaimana kalau Basara in Musicland, Mrs. Comical Dream in Basara, atau Bad~End~Nigth—Actor by Basara? Atau mungkin Phantom Thief F—Actor by Basara?"

"Jangan, Yukimura. Selain durasinya sedikit, itu semua sudah pernah kita tonton," ucap Katsuie.

" _How about this_!? La'*****, *****te, * ** ***di***, D**** *p*******, Ma***Kei**********, atau—"

Belum selesai bicara, Masamune mendapat hadiah berupa sebuah lemparan bantal dari Katsuie.

" _What!?_ " Masamune tidak terima.

"Aku ga mau mencemari Sakon dengan film-film _mature_ -mu itu!"

"Aku hanya memberi usul tahu!" ucap Masamune tidak terima.

"Hahaha, Katsuie begitu peduli pada Sakon," puji Keiji. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menonton ini saja?" Keiji memberikan sebuah kaset dengan covernya bergambar dua orang pria yang saling membelakangi, sebuah gambar bakteri, yang berjudul **Mesoliticum Basara**.

"Ceritanya tentang apa?" tanya Katsuie.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Ieyasu tiba-tiba. "Aku dan Keiji membelinya kemarin."

"Dari summarynya, film ini menceritakan tentang dua sahabat purba. Yang satu pintar dan yang satunya jenius tapi pemalas. Sayangnya, perbedaan suku membuat mereka harus berperang. Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga belum pernah nonton," jelas Keiji.

"Kalau begitu, film ini saja!" kata Katsuie, dia pun memasukan kasetnya ke DVD player.

"Yakin ceritanya menarik?" tanya Mitsunari tidak yakin.

"Kita lihat saja."

Saat itu, Sakon sudah pulang. Dia membawa banyak sekali makanan. "Katsuie, ini makanannya. Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak, baru saja dimulai..."

Semuanya menyiapkan makanan dan posisi nyamannya. "Jadinya film apa?" tanya Sakon pada Katsuie dengan agak berbisik.

"Lihat saja..." balasnya. "Judulnya...

* * *

 **PLAY MOVIE**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mesolitikum Basara**

 **Genre : Friendship, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : G+**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara (C) Capcom**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zaman Mesolitikum, 600.000 juta tahun yang lalu...

Disebut juga zaman pantai dan goa dimana semua manusia disana sudah bisa becocok tanam dan semi menetap. Rata-rata orang di zaman ini masih memakai busana yang tidak pantas, bahkan 'bugil'!

Tetapi berbeda dengan dua orang ini. Yang satu bernama Batsuie dan yang satunya lagi bernama Bakon. Batsuie berasal dari timur sementara Bakon berasal dari barat. Mereka bertemu saat kedua mencari makan. Saat itu mereka berumur 5 tahun dan belum diajarkan perang ataupun berburu. Karena itu mereka pun berteman. Setelah tiga tahun berteman, ternyata Batsuie adalah orang yang pintar. Dia membuatkan pakaian tertutup untuk Bakon dan dirinya sendiri yang terbuat dari kulit binatang. Selain itu, mereka membuat tempat persembunyian sendiri, sebuah goa pribadi.

Setelah suku mereka menetap selama 10 tahun, pemimpin suku mereka, barat—Bitsubari dan timur—Bieyabu, mengadakan peperangan untuk perebutan kekuasaan. Bakon dan Batsuie ikut berperang dan saling bertemu tetapi tidak saling melawan. Bagi mereka, tak ada alasan untuk saling melindungi.

Di suatu waktu, Bakon sedang berperang melawan pihak timur sementara Batsuie sedang melakukan sesuatu di dalam goa pribadi.

Di tempat Bakon, terdengar suara teriakan dan macam macam suara hentakan lainnya. Lemparan batu, cucuran darah, dan macam macam.

"Haha hohi babubo mabo, Bukimuba!" ucap seseorang bermata satu dengan kapak enamnya dengan gaya bicara dan logat zaman purba.

"Hu ha ha haaaaa! Babamune-bono!" sahut orang yang dipanggil dengan membawa tombak di tangan kanan dan kirinya, juga tak lupa cara bicara yang sama.

"Bieyabu... Bieyabu... BIEYABU! Hua hua huhuhu hahha boooo!" teriak sang kepala suku barat sambil mengarahkan kapanya ke arah lawan yang ditujunya.

"Bitsubari! Hehe... haha huo huo ba... babooo!" balas Bieyabu pada Bitsubari yang akan menyerangnya.

Sementara Bakon yang mengetahui bahwa temannya tidak ada di medan perang, minta izin pada Bitsubari untuk pergi ke belakang dengan alasan untuk membuang air seni. Padahal tujuan utamanya untuk mencari Batsuie.

Dia pun kabur menuju goa pribadinya. Dan benar saja, Batsuie berada di dalamnya.

"Hah~ Katsuie... kenapa kau tidak hadir dalam perang...?" tanya Bakon yang kini dengan bahasa lain.

"Aku malas mendengar bahasa-bahasa mereka. Tidak jelas," jawabnya datar sambil terus bekerja.

Bakon pun duduk lalu berbaring di kursi panjang—yang terbuat dari batu tetapi empuk karena dilapisi dengan kapas—yang lagi-lagi buatan Kastuie. "Katsuie... entah kenapa nama 'Sakon' dan 'Katsuie' itu terdengar keren. Terus bahasa ini juga, terlihat mudah dipelajari tapi gunanya luar biasa. Kita bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain dengan mudah. Ngomong-ngomong ini bahasa apa?"

"Kita sudah lama menggunakan bahasa ini tapi kau baru menanyakannya sekarang?" Batsuie berdecak tidak percaya berkali-kali.

"Kau tak pernah memberi tahuku! Kau hanya mengajariku saja!" Bakon mengembungkan pipinya tidak terima.

Batsuie pun menjawab, "Aku menyebutnya Bahasa Indonesia...,"dengan datar sambil terus bekerja.

"Lalu, darimana kau bisa dapat ide ini? Jenius sekali!" puji Bakon.

Batsuie tidak menjawab.

"Oi! Katanya tidak mau perang, tapi dari tadi sibuk sendiri! Jawab aku dong!"

Batsuie menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak lalu menatap Bakon dengan tatapan seram. "Diam atau keluar..."

Mata Bakon melebar dan dia menelan ludah karena ketakutan. Bakon pun hanya bisa berbaring di atas batu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Bakon mulai penasaran dengan apa yang Batsuie kerjakan. Diapun mendekati meja kerja Batsuie dan mencari tahu. Dilihatnya sebuah benda unik yang memiliki leher, lensa, dan meja kecil. "Apa ini?" Bakon yang penasaran mendekatinya dan melihat ke lensanya dengan mata kanannya. Sebuah benda yang bentuk unik yang tiba-tiba memberikan inspirasi untuk Bakon membuat sesuatu.

Batsuie yang melihat Bakon mendekati alatnya, marah. "Sakon! Menjauh dari mikroskopku!"

"E~! Ma—maaf. Iya deh aku menjauh. Tapi itu benda apa?" tanya Bakon.

"Ini namanya _Paramecium caudatum_. Akhir-akhir ini ada penyakit yang mewabah. Jadi aku berusaha menemukan penawarnya. Tapi alat-alatku tidak cukup," jelas Batsuie.

Sebenarnya Bakon tidak begitu tertarik dengan penjelasan Batsuie. "Emm... Katsuie, aku pulang dulu ya! Kalau aku tidak pulang, aku bakal dimarahin Bitsubari-bana." Bakon pun beranjak keluar.

"Tunggu Sakon," panggil Batsuie yang menghentikan langkah Bakon, "Tolong bilang ke tuanmu, kalau nama yang cocok untuknya adalah Mitsunari."

Bakon pun membalas sebelum keluar, "Aku akan dimarihin kalau aku bilang begitu. Coba bilang dulu ke Bieyasu kalau nama yang cocok untuknya adalah Ieyasu. Sampai jumpa!" Sakon pun pergi.

Batsuie yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil. "Huh~ padahal, aku tidak pernah memberi tahu nama itu. Kau pintar juga, Sakon."

* * *

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam. Bakon diam-diam menyelinap ke tempat miliknya di goa besar yang menjadi tempat utama suku barat.

Sayangnya, dia ketahuan oleh bawahan Bitsubari.

"Uwaa! Byobu-han!" seru Sakon terkejut.

"Hu haha bohoboho hahi jejohu?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Byobu oleh Bakon.

Bakon merunduk takut.

"Hihu babo!" kata Byobu.

Bakon hanya menurut dengan ajakan Byobu.

Mereka pergi menuju tempat Bitsubari. Terlihat wajah Bitsubari yang begitu kesal. "Bakon! Huhuhu nbobo hehui!? Baba hoho jajahu he huaaaa," katanya memarahi Bakon karena pulang lama dan tidak membantunya perang.

"Hua! Hohoho jijijabu bua bua hu hu, Bitsubari-bana!" Bakon meminta maaf pada tuannya. "Gugu fubo boaaaa boaaa huaaaa!" lanjutnya yang berarti tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Bitsubari pun yang tidak mau banyak marah-marah akhirnya mempersilahkan Bakon kembali ke tempatnya.

Sebelum keluar, Bitsubari berkata, "Bakon, huhutat kok kok beuaaa bueee..."

Bakon sedikit kaget yang membuat matanya melebar dengan perkataan tuanya. Sakon mengguk kecil. Dia pun keluar sambil mengomel berbisik, "Tidak boleh... pakai baju ini lagi...?"

Saat sampai di tempatnya, dia melihat dirinya di air. Betapa indah dirinya dengan memakai pakaian sederhana itu. Larangan Bitsubari yang membuat Bakon sedikit putus asa. Dia hanya memegang kepalanya.

"Hoihoi, Bakon!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tempatnya.

"E!? Heibi-han?" Bakon terkejut karena temannya yang lain datang ke tempatnya. "Huhuhi tetebu bua buaaaa!? Hura hura Bitsubari-bana! Jerjero huhu bua booo!"

"Hehehe... hue hua hahaha bobo!" katanya meminta maaf. "Iyou Iyou, huhua hehe buah buah kuku booo?" tanyanya.

Bakon menunduk sedih. "Bitsubari-bana hoho kuku, 'huhutat kok kok beuaaa bueee'. Huhuhu..."

"Wah, kasihan~," kata Heibi.

Bakon terkejut begitu Heibi berbicara bahasa yang tidak asing baginya. "Heibi-han, bisa bicara?"

"Hm...? Wah ternyata kau juga ya Sakon?" ucap Heibi.

Mata Bakon semakin melebar mendengar namanya—yang sama sekali tidak pernah dikatakan siapa-siapa kecuali Batsuie—disebutkan. "Ba—bagiman bisa?"

Heibi tersenyum. Dia pun menjelaskan. "Kau tahu Sakon, awalnya aku memiliki sahabat yang pandai dalam mengolah apa yang disebut teknologi. Dia suka membuat benda-benda aneh. Aku iri padanya dan tidak mau kalah. Karena itu aku pun belajar dari masyarakat di sekitar sini. Tentang bahasanya dan macam-macam hal lainnya. Ini juga alasan lain dari Maeda melepas aliansi dengan suku timur. Sahabatku juga melepas aliansinya dengan suku barat agar kami bisa bersama. Untungnya Toshie dan Matsu-neechan setuju. Kami pun bergaul dan tinggal dengan orang-orang sekitar dan mempelajari bahasanya. Suku barat dan suku timur terlalu buta untuk melihat alam sekitar."

Bakon terkagum-kagum mendengar penjelasan Heibi. "Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana dengan Tobie-han dan Batsu-han?" tanya Bakon yang merasa ada yang janggal.

"Tobie dan Batsu itu nama purba kata orang-orang. Jadi nama mereka berubah menjadi Toshie dan Matsu. Begitu juga namaku, Keiji," jelas Heibi, "Sejak saat itu aku mempelajari seni membuat nama. Dan sekarang aku malah jadi guru bahasa."

Bakon begitu antusias mendengar cerita Heibi.

Sambil memainkan lilin yang ada di meja—yang terbuat dari batu, Heibi melanjutkan, "Selain itu, aku punya murid yang sangat ingin belajar bahasa. Dia berusaha agar bisa bertemu denganku. Aku pernah mengajaknya untuk melepas suku, tapi dia tidak mau. Katanya, sebelum melepas, dia ingin mengajak seseorang. Tapi sayangnya, dia berada di suku barat. Susah untuknya mengajak orang itu karena temannya itu begitu menghormati tuannya."

"Memang siapa nama murid Kei...ji...-han?" tanya Bakon yang sedikit berbata-bata saat menyebut nama 'Keiji'.

"Sekarang, '-han' dirubah menjadi '-san', ya. Itu lebih enak di dengar," kata Heibi.

Bakon mengangguk mengerti sekaligus kagum.

Heibi pun kembali kepada pertanyaan Bakon. "Tunggu dulu. Dia pernah bertanya—nama yang bagus untuk nama 'Bakon' itu apa?—katanya. Itu menjadi petunjuk untukku mencari tahu temannya ini. Aku ingin mengajaknya keluar dari suku barat."

"Bakon... itu kan namaku!?"

"Tepat sekali! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengajarimu bahasa ini?" tanya Heibi di tengah penjelasannya.

"Batsuie. Tapi 'nama benarnya', Katsuie..." kata Bakon.

Heibi memandang Bakon sambil menopang dagu. "Jadi, kau tahu artinya...?"

Bakon terdiam sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu, "Oh!" ucapnya sambil memukul meja. Dia menunjukan ekspresi bahagia.

"Sudah kuduga! Kamu tidak sebodoh itu!" puji Heibi.

Akan tetapi, ekspresi Bakon tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih. Wajahnya kembali murung. "Berarti... aku tidak akan bisa menghormati Mitsunari-bana lagi..." katanya sambil mengetuk jarinya di batu.

"Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, memang butuh pengorbanan..." ucap Heibi penuh amanat.

"Eaaaa." kata Bakon dengan perasaan yang masih murung sambil memainkan serat kayu yang ada di dekatnya.

Heibi hanya tersenyum aneh mendengar ucapan Bakon.

Tiba-tiba Bakon teringat suatu bentuk unik yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Dia pun mengambil kapak tajam dan sebuah kayu yang panjangnya sekitar 25 cm dengan tinggi sekitar 10 cm dan lebar kira-kira 10 cm juga. Dia pun membagi dua kayu tersebut mengikis kayu itu sampai halus dengan kapak. Selanjutnya, dia membuat pengait di kiri, depan atas, dan kanannya. Dikaitkannya serat kayu tersebut ke ketiga pengait itu. Setelah itu dia mencobanya dengan cara memakaikannya di kaki.

"Wow! Apa itu Sakon? Hebat!" puji Heibi melihat eksperimen Bakon.

"Aku menyebutnya Sendal Selow! Dengan benda ini, kita bisa berjalan dimana saja tanpa takut kaki terluka!" jelasnya.

Heibi memperhatikan baik-baik benda itu. "Hee~ jenius. Selama ini aku hanya memakai kain untuk melindungi kakiku. Tapi ini, bisa melindungi kita dari benda tajam!"

Mendengar pujian itu, Bakon memiliki ide. "Aku harus menceritakannya pada Mitsunari-bana! Dengan alat ini, kemungkinan kita menang dalam perang berikutnya besar!"

Heibi yang sudah lama tidak berperang hanya pasrah mendengar semangat Bakon. "Terserah padamu, Sakon."

Bakon mendekati Heibi dan menatapnya semangat. "Setelah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk sukuku, aku dan Katsuie akan melepas suku kami dan kita akan selalu bersama. Dengan begitu, Keiji-san bisa memperkenalkan sahabat Keiji-san itu!"

Heibi merasa khawatir dengan tindakan Bakon, tapi dia hanya tersenyum. "Lakukan sesukamu! Aku pulang dulu karena aku tidak boleh lama-lama disini. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh. Kau juga harus istirahat untuk perang berikutnya," ajak Heibi.

Bakon pun bebaring di atas batu yang menjadi tempat tidurnya. "Selamat malam... Keiji-san..." tak butuh waktu lama, Bakon terlelap.

Heibi yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi sedikit sedih. "Selamat malam, Sakon."

Heibi pun berlari keluar tanpa suara. Sebelum ia pergi lebih jauh, dia berkata pada langit yang penuh bintang dan bulan purnama yang indah.

"Oh, langit... kapan perang akan berhenti...?"

* * *

Esok paginya, Bakon menceritakan idenya tentang alat yang dibuatnya. Dengan mudah ia mendapat persetujuan dari Bitsubari. Kebetulan hari itu tidak ada perang. Jadi, mereka membuat benda yang diceritakan Bakon bersama-sama. Menyesuaikan ukuran kaki mereka dan siap untuk berperang untuk hari esok.

* * *

Dan hari esok pun tiba. Mereka berperang dengan semangat dan kekuatan baru.

Karena benda yang dibuat Bakon, mereka unggul sedikit. Suku barat tidak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang mereka injak. Bahkan, pada sore hari, suku timur sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi. Mereka pun mudur.

Saat itu, Bakon melihat tidak semua suku timur mendengar teriakan kepala suku. Bakon pun terinspirasi untuk membuat sesuatu.

Untuk hari ini, Bakon—sebagai artis utama dalam peperangan—merayakan kemenangan. Semuanya bersorak untuk Bakon. Bahkan Bakon dilingkari dan puja.

"Hua hua Bakon! Hua hua Bakon! Hua hua Bakon!" sorak mereka.

Meskipun bahagia, Bakon tidak terlalu fokus dengan pestanya. Dia hanya memikirkan apa yang dapat membuat perang berikutnya bisa menang lagi.

* * *

Sakon pun pergike goa pribadinya pagi-pagi sekali. Dilihatnya di dalam goa, Batsuie yang sudah bekerja. "Oi, Katsuie! Pagi-pagi betul!" sapa Bakon.

Batsuie tidak menjawab dan tetap menyibukan dirinya.

Sakon memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa kau, Katsuie-san~" godanya.

Batsuie berhenti sejenak. "Darimana kau tahu kata '-san'? Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya..."

Bakon tersenyum. "Langsung dari gurumu! Lusa lalu dia mendatangiku."

Batsuie terkejut sesaat lalu kembali menjadi tidak peduli. Bakon mendekati meja kerja Batsuie dan menuju ke alat bernama mikroskop. Dengan mata kanannya lagi, dia melihat benda unik lainnya. Berbulu dan bercorong.

Batsuie yang melihatnya langsung menyuruh Bakon menjauh. "Sakon! Jangan sentuh!"

Bakon kaget. "E!? Tidak! Aku hanya melihat."

Batsuie pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Katsuie, itu mahkluk apa?"

" _Stentor_ ,"jawab Batsuie datar.

Bakon yang sedikit mengerti perasaan Batsuie yang terlihat sedih. "Kamu kenapa?" katanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Batsuie membanting pelan benda yang dipegangnya lalu merunduk, menghela nafas berat. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin..."

Bakon pun menyadarinya. "Katsuie... aku juga sedih mendengarnya..."

"Sekarang kau keluar," pinta Batsuie.

Bakon terkejut. "Ke—kenapa?"

"Keluar. Aku ingin sendiri," pinta Batsuie yang kali ini dengan nada memaksa.

Bakon pun yang tak bisa melawan akhirnya keluar.

Saat itu, Batsuie meneteskan air matanya. "Sakon... aku merasa rugi menjadi temanmu... kau terlalu jenius..." Batsuie pun mundur dan menyederkan dirinya di dinding goa. "Aku bahkan... tidak pernah memikirkan benda untuk melindungi kaki..."

Bakon pun pergi dengan muka murung. Dia pun mengambil daun besar dan membuat corong. Awalnya dia hanya menggunakan untuk main-main dimulutnya. Tapi dia mulai menyadari bahwa benda itu cukup memberi suara keras. Dia pun berteriak dan benar saja suaranya menjadi lebih keras.

"Hebat!" katanya kagum sendiri.

Dia pun pulang ke goa sukunya dan mencoba memanggil tuannya dari jauh.

"Bitsubari-bana!" teriaknya. Dan terdengar oleh Bitsubari. Bitsubari membalas dengan sebuah teriakan tapi tidak terdengar oleh Bakon. Bakon pun menghampiri tuannya.

"Bitsubari-bana, huhu jaja ihihihi!" Bakon menunjukan benda yang ia bawa.

"Hu ha?" tanya Bitsubari tidak mengerti.

Bakon menjelaskan benda apa itu beserta fungsinya. Bitsubari mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mereka pun mencobanya dan hasilnya cukup terdengar ke seluruh tempat di goa itu.

* * *

Perang pun masih ada hingga hari esok. Suku barat menggunakan benda temuan Bakon—yang ia namakan 'terompet'. Benda itu digunakan untuk memanggil pasukan.

Dan benar saja, dengan bantuan benda seperti itu, suku barat kembali menang.

Sejak saat itu, Bakon jadi sering membuat benda-benda aneh yang sangat berguna, yang inspirasinya terdapat dari benda bernama mikroskop.

Batsuie yang tahu semua itu adalah pekerjaanya Bakon akhirnya berniat balas dendam.

* * *

"Katsuie, tumben kau mengajakku ke sini. Ada apa?" tanya Bakon.

Tempat saat ini adalah tempat dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali—sebuah hutan.

"Aku mau memberimu sesuatu," kata Batsuie.

Sebelum Bakon mengetahui hadiah Batsuie, dia juga berkata, "Tunggu! Aku juga mau memberimu sesuatu!"

"Sakon, aku..."

"Aku dulu! Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu dulu! Baru giliranmu!" paksa Bakon.

"Ba—baiklah..." Batsuie pasrah.

"Tutup matamu!"

Batsuie menutup matanya.

"Buka matamu," pinta Sakon yang kali ini dengan sedikit kelembutan.

Di depan Batsuie ada sebuah daun yang berkapur. "Apa ini?"

"Peta!" ucap Bakon. "Keiji-san memberikannya padaku agar kita tidak tersesat saat kita akan melepas suku kita nanti. Kita akan pergi dan menjalani hidup bahagia. Mencari lawan jenis yang cocok, memiliki anak, dan akhirnya menjadi tua dengan hidup bersama-sama dan mati dalam ketenangan. Itu kan yang kau inginkan?"

Batsuie terkejut mendapatkan hadiah Bakon. Dia pun menangis. "Sakon... ter... terima kasih...,"Batsuie langsung memeluk Bakon terharu.

Bakon terkejut lalu membalas pelukan sahabatnya. "Tidak masalah. Tapi kita harus berterima kasih banyak pada Keiji-san juga."

Tetapi, tiba-tiba suasana hati Batsuie seketika berubah. Dia di dalam dilema antara sukunya dan impiannya. Dia pun melepas pelukannya.

"Sakon... aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu..." Batsuie tidak punya pilihan. Dia lebih mengikuti rasa dendamnya. Batsuie memberikan sebuah kendi berisi suatu cairan.

"Apa ini?" Bakon menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ini...," Batsuie memikirkan sejenak lalu melanjutkannya, "...hanya pemanis untuk minuman perayaan. Kau tinggal mencampurnya pada air."

"Oke, aku paham."

"Tapi kamu tidak perlu minum."

"Kenapa?"

Batsuie agak ragu mengatakanya. "Em... besok kan kita harus siap-siap untuk pergi. Jangan ikut minum. Kau harus istirahat dan jangan tidur larut. Benarkan?"

Dengan polosnya, Bakon setuju dengan pernyataan Batsuie. "Oke! Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku sudah ditunggu oleh Mitsunari-bana. Dah~!" Bakon pun berpaling.

"Bukan '-bana' tapi '-sama'!" seru Batsuie sebelum Bakon semakin jauh.

"Oke!"

Bakon pun menjauh. Saat Bakon sudah tidak lagi tampak, Batsuie berkata, "Maafkan aku, Sakon. Tapi aku juga menyayangi sukuku...

"... _karena kita akan pergi setelah semuanya selesai._ "

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Batsuie, Bakon—yang sudah sampai goa—langsung menambahkan cairan itu pada minuman Bitsubari tanpa diketahui siapa-siapa. Bakon pun memberikannya pada tuannya.

"Bitsubari-bana, hue hue huhueeee!" katanya sambil menyerahkan minumannya. Bitsubari menerimanya. Dalam hati Sakon, ia berkata, "(Kurasa sudah cukup pengabdianku untuk suku ini. Besok, aku dan Katsuie akan berkelana dan menjadi orang pintar serta sahabat sejati)," sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bakon, hura hura hura hihi bako aaa?" ajak Bitsubari.

Sambil memajukan tangan tanda menolak, "Hue hue ja ja jajaja..." Bakon undur diri dari pesta. Dia pun segera mempersiapkan segalanya lalu langsung tidur.

* * *

Esok pagi pun tiba. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Bakon pun bangun subuh-subuh sekali. Bakon pun pergi menuju bagian tempat tuannya untuk pamitan. Saat ia masuk, dia begitu terkejut karena semua orang mengerumuni tempat tuannya.

"Koko reretabaaa?" tanyanya pada orang sekitar. Terlihat semua orang menunduk sedih. Bakon semakin penasaran. Ia pun menerobos setiap orang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat ia sampai, ternyata dia melihat hal yang mengerikan.

"Bitsubari... bahat..." kata Byobu pada Bakon.

"He... heu heu iii oba?" tanya Bakon tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Byobu hanya menggeleng.

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Bakon. Dia pun mendekati jasad Bitsubari dan memeluknya. "Bitsubari-bana..." lirihnya pelan. "Mitsubari-bana..." sedikit lebih keras. "Mitsunari-bana! MITSUNARI-SAMAAAAAA!" teriaknya kali ini dan menangis kencang. "HUAAAAA!"

" _Padahal... aku belum memberikan nama ini untuk anda, Mitsunari-sama..."_

* * *

Di hutan, tempat perjanjian mereka bertemu, Bakon sudah ada di sana dari tadi. Batsuie yang baru datang, membawa banyak barang. Dia pun melihat Bakon yang sedang duduk membelakangi di sebuah batu yang juga membawa banyak barang.

"Wow. Kau cepat juga datangnya. Kau memang tidak sabar lagi ya?" goda Batsuie.

Bakon pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku datang... bukan untuk pergi bersamamu..."

Batsuie tidak mengerti.

Bakon pun berbalik. Terlihat wajahnya yang marah bercampur sedih. "Kau yang telah membunuh Mitsunari-sama lebih baik mati saja! Kau tidak perlu ikut aku!"

Batsuie berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Ap—apa maksudmu Sakon?"

Bakon mengangkat kendi yang diberikan Batsuie. "Aku baru mencium baunya dari dekat tadi pagi. Baunya busuk! Bodohnya aku yang baru mempercayaimu, yang telah memberikan racun pada tuanku!" Bakon pun melempar kendi itu.

Batsuie hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sahabat macam apa kau ini!?" bentak Bakon.

"AKU TAK BISA APA-APA!?" Batsuie jatuh berlutut. Dia mulai menangis. "Aku menyayangi sukuku..." terdengar suaranya yang lirih, "...mereka memungutku saat aku sendirian... mereka yang menjagaku... hiks... hingga... aku bisa hidup sampai saat ini..."

Bakon pun ikut meneteskan air mata. "Begitu juga aku...," sambil memegang dadanya, "Aku menyayangi suku... meskipun susah untuk melepasnya, aku pun... hiks... ingin memberikan sesuatu pada sukuku..."

Mereka berdua pun menangis akan nasib mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka menangis, Bakon pun berdiri. Katanya, "Katsuie... kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat... tapi bukan di saat seperti ini."

Batsuie memandang Bakon. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku akan pergi ke timur laut beserta seluruh sukuku. Kita akan menjadi sahabat tapi di lain waktu," ucap Bakon.

"Kita... tidak akan pergi...?"

Bakon pun berbalik lalu membawa barang-barangnya. "Tidak... kita mungkin akan bertemu lagi... tapi sebagai musuh."

"Sakon..."

"Tapi di saat yang tepat...," Bakon meneteskan air mata lagi, "Kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai sahabat..."

Bakon pun pergi meninggalkan Batsuie.

Di balik pohon, Heibi mendengar percakapan mereka. Sambil mengenggam kalung yang menjadi jimatnya, dia berkata, "Hideyoshi... kenapa barat selalu ada penerus balas dendam...? Bahkan setelah aku dan Motochika memisahkan diri, kau selalu ingin menghabisi kami." Heibi jatuh duduk lalu menangis sambil menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit.

Sejak saat itu, yang namanya Barat dan Timur tidak akan pernah akur. Mereka pun akan terus bertempur. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

 **!Tamat!**

 **Cast  
Batsuie...Katsuie  
Bakon...Sakon  
Bitsubari...Mitsunari  
Bieyabu...Ieyasu  
Babamune...Masamune  
Bukimuba...Yukimura  
Heibi...Keiji  
Byobu...Gyobu**

 **Camera  
Katakura Kojuro  
Sarutobi Sasuke**

 **Special Effect  
Oichi  
Saika Magoichi  
Tsuruhime**

 **Music  
Otomo Sorin  
Kyogoku Maria  
Azai Nagamasa**

 **Property  
Mouri Motonari  
Chousukabe Motochika**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **CAPCOM All Actors from BASARA SEJARAH INDONESIA**

 **BIOLOGI PROTISTA GURU BIOLOGI** _ **Paramecium sp.**_

 **GURU SEJARAH** **Imajinasi yang Tak Terbatas**

 _ **AND ALL OF YOU, READERS**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

"Ih! Ngegantung ceritanya! Padahal aku udah nangis-nangis!" komentar Sakon.

"Tokoh utamanya cuma dua. Ga rame!" Masamune ikut mengomentari.

"Tapi keren loh! Sudah ada mikroskop! Di tambah ceritanya tentang persahabatan manusia purba jenius! Cerita yang unik!" kata Yukimura yang isi komentanya positif.

"Aku juga setuju, kekuatan _kizuna_ nya terasa!" ucap Ieyasu.

" _Kizuna, kizuna_... Ikatan tali pinggang kaliii! Jangan bahas hal itu!" bentak Mitsunari.

"Banyak pesan dan amanat yang bisa kita ambil dari cerita ini. Sungguh pelajaran yang bermanfaat..." Keiji pun ikut berkomentar positif.

Semua sudah berkomentar kecuali Katsuie.

"Katsuie, kau belum berkomentar. Bagaimana menurutmu cerita itu!?" tanya Sakon.

Katsuie menutup mata sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Mulai hari ini, aku minta tolong pada Keiji-san dan Ieyasu-san untuk memilihkan film-film yang berkualitas dan bermanfaat bagi kita."

"Eeee?" semua bingung. Sebagian tidak terima. Terutama Mitsunari, "Apaan itu!?"

"Benar yang dikatakan Keiji-san. Banyak pesan yang bisa kita ambil dari cerita ini. Beberapa ilmu juga bermanfaat. Secara tidak langsung, film seperti inilah yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian, sahabat-sahabatku."

Kalimat itu membuat orang-orang disana terharu, tidak terkecuali Mitsunari. Mereka pun mendekat dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Mereka pun kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Sebelum masuk kamar, Katsuie memperhatikan sendal yang ia pakai. Dibagian sendal itu terdapat tulisan ' _Selow_ '. Katsuie tertawa kecil.

" _Kebetulan... atau memang ada sejak jamannya...?"_

Intinya, berhati-hatilah pada orang disekitar kita. Mungkin dia terlihat bodoh. Tapi sebenarnya dia pintar, cuma MALAS. Kalian bisa jadi salah satunya loh~!

* * *

 **Note**

SELESAAAAAAI! Fiuh! *banting diri ke kasur*

*baca ulang cerita* hmm... sepertinya typo ga ada. Hm... UAKH! OOC nya! *dubrak*

Sudahlah! Awalnya hanya mau menceritakan tentang 'sendal selow'nya aja. Tapi setelah direvisi berkali-kali, akhirnya jadi begini. Coba deh, kalian cari di Google, ketik _Paramecium_. Ada yang gambarnya mirip sendal Swall*w. Cover cerita ini juga ada _Paramecium_ nya. Yang mau saving, boleh! Asli gambar buatan author! Kecuali _Paramecium_ nya. (Readers: Gambar Butut gitu mau di saving!) (Author: *pundung*)

Boleh review sama likenya!

Sakon: Tunggu! Jangan _end_ dulu!

Author: Kenapa?

Sakon: Ini menentang sejarah BGT!

Author: Apanya?

Katsuie: Dalam sejarah yang sesungguhnya, zaman Mesolitikum adalah zaman yang jarang ada peperangan. Kalaupun perang antar suku, tidak banyak orang maupun anggotanya.

Author: Ya~ Lalu?

Keiji: Iya, yang itu boleh. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang bahasa. Bahasa Indonesia lahir pada tahun 1945 bertepatan dengan 'Soempah Pemoeda'. Lalu tombak juga belum muncul. Kehidupan juga masih semi nomaden.

Alen: Wah! Masalah!? *pasang muka ragu*

Batsuie: *tiba-tiba nongol* Kami tidak masalah sih, tapi...

Bakon: Para manusia purba yang lain, marah~

Bitsubari, Babamune, Bukimuba, and other _homo_ : *bawa senjata* Hua hahaha jiji ju boaaaaa huhu haha!

Author: Oh... oke! Mong naon!? *kabur*

All of _homo_ : *ngejar Alen* HU HAAAAAAA!

Batsuie, Katsuie, Bakon, Sakon, Keiji, Heibi: Cing gelut, tah!

*nyanyi sambil dikejar* _Cause I'm weeboo~_


End file.
